Chikara
by CottonMiX
Summary: A new Kekkei Genkai appeared after a long time and it was said that it was the most powerful of all. Two users will clash in a fierce battle but only one of them has to win.
1. Chapter 1

_"Nakamura clan was one of the oldest clan. Every member of the clan was given into each village._

_There was a prophecy that the village hidden in the leaves,Konoha,has a member of the clan and she was the strongst of them all." The 3rd hokage said, Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_"Hontoni Hokage-sama!?" A girl with pink hair that looks like a bubblegum_

_"Yes it is true." Answered by the Sandaime. A student raised her hand. "Yes?"_

_"Demo if the prophecy is true who was the member of the clan that was sent in Konoha?" Asked by a blonde hair girl, Ino, she was sitting next to the pink hair,Sakura._

_"Well we still don't know it yet..."_

_"Well then i'm the one who is gonna make that prophecy true!" A boy shouted from the back_

_"Idiot, Hokage-sama said she not he!" Ino shouted_

_~The class laughed~_

_Kiba feeling embbarased he stayed quite instead._

_"Okay class that's enough." Iruka said, Umino Iruka._

_"You know class someone said to me that she is going to be the greatest ninja of all."_

_"Ha if she was going to be the greatest ninja of all I'm gonna be stronger than her, 'cause I'M GONNA BE A HOKAGE!" _

_The 3rd Hokage laughed_

_"And how are you going to do that with your grade in the academy?" Iruka asked_

_"J-just y-you wait!"_

_"Still persistent I see, Naruto." _

_"What ever old man."_


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon Ino were gonna be late on the academy!"

"Wait!" she said as she fixed her hair again.

"For the 6th time pig we have to go!"

"Che you just don't have someone to impress!"

"Ugh why do I have to put up with her?"

"jealous..." Ino Sang

"Whatever pig I'm gonna go!" she said as she wave her hand while walking towards the academy.

Ino sigh "Fine, wait for me!" she ran to her best friend

"Hey Ino do you remember what the 3rd hokage said?"

"About what Sakura? He told us a lot of things." Well Ino means _boring things_.

Sakura just rolled her eyes. "You he know..."

"About the Nakamura clan right? That was 2 months ago!"

"I know I know I'm just curios. If the prophecy was true then we have the strongest ninja in all history!" Her emerald eyes glistens with amazement.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey isn't that Sasuke and his older brother?" she said while she points her index finger to them.

"Your right! c'mon let's go!" Ino said while pulling Sakura to the direction of the Uchiha brothers.

Sakura did stumble but regained her balance easily

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun Ohayo Uchiha-san." Ino said while bowing

"Ohayo Sasuke Uchiha-san."she just bowed lightly

"Hn" they both said.

"C'mon Ino!" she said while dragging her friend in the academy.

Ino squealed "I can't believe it I talked to them specially Sasuke-kun!"

**Sakura's Pov**

_"I can't believe that she is my best friend."  
><em>_**"Well you have to believe it."  
><strong>__"Great!" I thought sarcastically __**  
>"Who? Me? having in your mind? "<strong>_  
>"<em>Yes you."<br>__**"Thank You" Inner said sarcastically  
><strong>__"Your Welcome" I retort back.__**  
>"Kami-sama!"<br>**__"What surprised you?"  
><em>_**"Uchiha Itachi!"  
><strong>__"Weasel?"  
><em>_**"Sasuke's Older brother is so so H-O-T!"  
><strong>__"Yes yes he is." I said ironically  
><em>_**"He is so COOL!" **__  
>"Shut up!"<br>__**"But he is so dreamy!"  
><strong>__"Idiots"  
><em>_**"I heard that!" Inner sang  
><strong>__"I know that's the point Idiot!" I sung back_

**End Pov**

"Ok class..." Iruka begun

~time skip lunch~

"Hey Sakura come sit with us!" Ino said

"No it's ok I'll sit by the cherry tree." the pink haired girl said.

I was walking to the cherry tree when i saw someone lean on it.

"Hey your Naruto, right?" I asked, I was confused 'cause he look at me like I had grown two heads. "Ummm hello." I waved my right hand at him.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto and your...?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Nice to meet you future hokage." I said with a smile and I held my hand at him and he took it with a blush on his face.

"Why are you talking to me? Is this a prank?" He asked

"No this isn't a prank... I was just walking here then I saw you."

"Ok then. Why are you talking to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody hates me!"

"Not everybody, I don't hate you." I simply said

His eyes sparkled."Really?"

"Yup, If you want?"

"Of course I want."

"Ok c'mon leats eat." She heared his stomach growled."Here let's share." she held here food

"Ok!" he said as he took it.

~time skip school eneded~

"Naruto let's go play."

"Ok Sakura-chan!" They both held their hands together.

"Hey that's Sasuke isn't?" she said pointing at him.

"Yeah that him..." he frowned

"Why are you frowning?"

"Because you'll leave me then go to Sasuke like everybody else."

"I'm not a fangirl!"

"Hontoni?!"

"Yup. Now c'mon let's ask him to play with us!"

"Ok" He said with a big smile.

They ran to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to play with us?" Sakura asked

"Hn"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Oi stop fighting!"

"No I won't play with you, I'm waiting for my Aniki to come and fetch me up." He said

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other, then laughed.

"Hey why you laughing?" he hissed

"Your s-such a hahahaha-"Sakura started. " BABY!" Naruto shouted.

And with that said Sasuke blushed as a Tomato.

"A-am n-not!"

"Yes, you are" we both said

"Two against one isn't fair you know!"

"But seriously you don't know how to go to your home on your own?"

He blushed "Y-yes..."

"What was that? did you hear anything Naruto?"

He shook his head "No"

"I-I said-

"What was that?" she said while putting her left hand behind her ear cupping it.

"I-"O

"What?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO HOME!" He blushed so hard.

"Hey Naruto did you get it?" she whispered to him

"Of course Sakura-chan!"

"What are you whispering?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing." they both said.

"Otouto." They looked up and saw Sasuke's Brother

"Aniki." Itachi raised an eyebrow

"These are my friends."

"Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage of the village!" He said while making a thumbs up.

"Haruno Sakura." she said with a smile

"Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you."

Both nod

"Sayonara Sakura Naruto."

"Sayonara Sasuke Itachi-san." Both of them said

Itachi just nod

"C'mon Sakura-chan Let's go!"

"Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

**3 months Later**

"Ino were gonna be a Genin today!"

"I know, Iruka-sensei told us yesterday."

"I know he told us but, aren't you excited?"

Ino snorted "Whatever."

"What if _your _precious _Sasuke-kun _will be teamed with you!" I said teasingly.

Quickly Ino's eyes glisten."Your right! c'mon let's go!" pulling me behind her

_'I should've said that' I thought while sweatdropping._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Academy~~~~~~~~Academy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"Class, from today all of you are Genin..." Iruka-sensei looked at us then smiled."Each of you will be given a team consisting of three members and a jounin rank shinobi that will guide you until you became a chunnin."

The class nodded

"I'll assign your team..."

**(AN: I'll just skip it.)**

"Team 7 consisting of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." "Yes! high-five!" Both of them said "Erm...and Uchiha Sasuke"

You could hear the Squeals of the girls (most of them).

"Kyaaa I want to be with Sasuke-kun!"

"That's not Fair!"

"I was supposed to be paired with Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut up!"Iruka-sensei yelled." Next Team 8 consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

**(skip team 9 )**

"Team 10 Yamanaka Ino,Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. That's it team please wait for your sense to come."

"I'm with a lazy-ass and fat- hmpppp" Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth "Shut up If he hears you, your in a big trouble" then he let go of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~Team 7~~~~~~~~~~~~Late (kakashi)~~~~~~~~

"Where's our Sensei!?" Naruto shouted/asked.

"Calm down Naruto."

"Hn"

"Baby" Sasuke's eye twitch

"knuckle head"

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Baka"

I just sweat drop. It happens everyday since we met each other."Oi stop fighting both of you did this every sing day!" both of them shutted their mouths. "Good."

~~~~~1 Hour later~~~~~~

"Ahhhhh where is he? it's been an hour!" Naruto shouted. "I'm gonna prank him!" he said while picking up a chalk eraser and putting it up the door."Hihihihi...that's what he deserved for being late."

"Baka a jounin wouldn't fall for that lame trick."

"Sasuke's right, Narut-"ahah"Yo." then the eraser fall on top of his head.

_Is my eyes deceiving me now?  
><strong>No It's not deceiving you.<strong>  
><em>

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him in a wide eyes, Naruto you say? He's just laugh, laughing like a maniac."Hahahaha h-he fell f-for i-it! hahahaha!"

He walked inside the classroom with a '_I-hate-you' _look. "Ok, My first expression hmmm... I hate you all." _figures_

"Ok meet me at the roof top." then he transported out of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~Rooftop~~~~~~~~~~

"First introduced your selves."Kakashi said

"Like what sensei?" I asked

"Like your name likes, dislikes & hobbies your dreams for the future."

"Why don't you go first sensei." Naruto suggested

"Well my name is Hatake Kakashi.. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? never really thought of it and i have a lot of hobbies"

'All he told us is his name' we thought simultaneously.

"Next you the blonde one." he pointed at Naruto.

"Yosh My name is Uzumaki Naruto I like cup Ramen and I like when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen I hate is waiting 3 minutes for the Ramen to cook and my dream..." '_Does he only think about ramen' Kakashi thought_ then he stood up"...Is to become a hokage then everyone in the village will respects me...Hobbies... pranks I guess."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke there are a lot of things that I dislike an-" he was cut off by Sakura. "Except for tomato!" Naruto nodded in agreement. "Will you shut up." His face was blushing slightly."And I don't really like things my dream isn't just any dream." the three of them looked at Sasuke curiously. "What?" the younger Uchiha asked.

"Anyway, Next the pink hair."

"My name is Haruno Sakura I like hanging out with Ino and Naruto Training with them I dislike people who are arrogant like someone i know..." She said while glancing at Sasuke then to Kakashi."..and I wanna be a medical ninja... my hobbies reading something that is non of your concern." She said with a smile

Kakashi sweatdrop."Ok... Tomorrow meet at the training ground 7 at 06:00 't be late." he was about to leave when he remembered something."Oh yeah, Don't eat breakfast." then he disappeared with a smile, an evil smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_Growl_

"Both of you didn't eat any breakfast today?"Their pink haired teammate asked.

Rubbing the back of head sheepishly "Well..Kakashi-sensei did say that-"

Rolling her eyes "I know I know not to eat food..." **_Idiots_ **"But how are we gonna train if both of you didn't eat anything?"

Both of them shrugged. I Sweatdrop.

She handed them food Tomatoes Sasuke and ramen for Naruto. They took it and said thank you to Sakura.

An hour has passed still no sign on their sensei.

**Sakura's Pov**

_All I could hear is Naruto's whining his fighting with Sasuke I still can't believe that I was in this team._

_Sigh. _I

_I guess I just have to wait for Kakashi-sensei._

*poof*

I heard Someone walking towards us.I got up and shouted "Kakashi-sen-" I thought it was Kakashi-sensei but I saw Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

**He is so dreamy! **

_Great when h_e _shows up you shows up..._

**End Pov**


	5. Chapter 5

The two of them were tied up on the trunk of the tree. One who was annoyed, the other one was sleeping.

Itachi smirk at the sight of them. _Now where__ is the kunoichi? he asked. _He was leaning on the tree while trying to find the girls chakra but it was masked carefully, but there was a faint track of her chakra. Itachi moved to find the pinkette he sensed her she was up in the tree. _There she is Itachi thought with a smirk across his face._

**Sakura's Pov **

I could see Naruto and Sasuke from here and also Ita- _where is he? _ I began to panic but I quickly masked my chakra so I won't be detected. I tried to expand my sensing range to find him but I couldn't.

~~~~5 minutes~~~~~

I observed the area to find him but I can't find him. _kuso…_ **_Sakura I can sense him he is following us! _**_Nani?! Why didn't I sense him? **I don't know….. anyway we have to get the bells! **Let's do that later first we have to find Naruto and Sasuke to team up_ We both agreed.

I used a clone to find Naruto and Sasuke without Itachi's notice the clone told them about the plan. While I lure Itachi to a clearing then we started fighting. I launch two kunais at him he jumped so he could dodge it I smirk then I pulled the strings so it could bind him and pushed chakra on it, I pulled the strings backward and it tightened around him he grunted in pain.I pulled the strings again then it ~poofed~ '_Clone!...darn it!' _I scrutinized the area and tried to find his chakra signatures but there wasn't any sign of his chakra.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke, Naruto!" the clone shouted at them. "What happened?" she continued and started untying the ropes.

-○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ • -○◘ •

Itachi gave Sakura a scroll It read,

'Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto,

Hokage-sama gave me a mission, so Itachi-san is a substitute for me.  
>You'll have a bell test, the bell test is going to determine whether you pass or not. If you won't pass you will have to be sent into the academy.<p>

Good Luck!'

_"**WTH!" Sakura thought.  
><span>"Totally!" Inner said.<span>  
><strong>_

Itachi explained the rules

All of them hid.

Sasuke was 15 meters away and he was hiding on top of the tree, Naruto was 10 meters away hiding in a bush while Sakura was 20 meters away behind the tree.

'Naruto is hiding? I thought he will say-' Sakura thought

"I will fight you teme's brother!" Naruto shouted while holding a kunai.

_**"Spoke to soon Sakura, Spoke too soon..." Inner said while shaking her head.  
><span>"Oh, shut up!" Sakura yelled at herself.  
><span>"I'm just sayin' it,"<br>"Your no help at all!"  
><span>"Then tell me what to do?"<span>  
>"How about a plan?"<br>"Dude, answer my question,"  
>Sakura sweat drop at Inner's stupidity,"Try making plan,"<br>"Ok." **_

_**-Naruto and Itachi's Fight-**_

"I'm not a coward to hide! I wanna fight you right now, fair and square!" Naruto yelled. His voice and his eyes was full of determination.

Itachi smirked,"Coward to hide? Do you not know the rules on the academy or are you just too foolish?"

"Teme!" Naruto growled, "I'll wipe that smirk out of your face!" he said while charging at him with a kunai in his hand.

The blonde tried to slash Itachi but he ducked effortless then Naruto tried to kick him he caught it and throw it aside.

Naruto charged again but Itachi dodge it easily

_'Show off' Sasuke thought._

Out of nowhere weapons were thrown and it hit Itachi bloods were splashed

_'I got him, time to get the bells!' _Sasuke ran as fast as he could to towards the fallen Itachi. Little he did know that it was just a clone and he is falling right into his trap. about to get the

Sasuke was when the clone _'poofed'._

"Sasuke," Itachi said, "you were tricked." he whispered it in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Remembrance<strong>

**Credits to Keith(my bestfriend) a.k.a. ZoeDeath / ZoeLove01**  
><strong>Edited by: sakurasasukeloves, ZoeDeath and Psalm(my bestfriend)<strong>

My friend gave me a remembrance two days ago.

I went to my friend's house I greeted him.

"Hi!" I cheerfully said.

"Do I know you?" He asked me.

"Well of course," I said certainly. Not knowing that he truly doesn't remember me I was hurt , so I tried and tried to make him remember me, "You gave me a remembrance."

...

"I didn't gave anyone a remembrance. I don't even know you!" he exclaimed

I was shocked to hear that from him,

so he deleted me to his friend's list. Thinking that I was crazy or something.

:sigh:

One day

He added me again.

_'Is he crazy?! deleting me and adding me again!' I thought angrily._

I saw him with his enemy they were talking gleefully

"I thought she is your enemy?" I asked **him**.

"No bad people are allowed here," she said or his former-enemy said

_"WHAT THE- No bad people are allowed here is she serious!?" _

"Do you wan't me to kick her out?" She asked him

"OK." he said.

**OK! THAT'S IT OK! **

Is he **OK?!**

**OK!**

**THAT'S IT **

**I JUST CAN'T ARGUE WITH THEM OR ELSE I'LL BE BANNED!  
>_<strong>

**Yes this is a game**

**Fresh Hotel I think :3**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Remembrance**

**Credits to Keith (my bestfriend) a.k.a. ZoeDeath / ZoeLove01 and Psalm**  
><strong>Edited by: sakurasasukeloves, ZoeDeath and Psalm(my bestfriend)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys thank you for taking your time in reading my story and my friend's story.<strong>

**Credits to ZD and Psalm**

**~Ja ne~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys it's been 6 MONTHS! and I haven't updated the story because of school! and I have a new story "She was part of Team 1" you guys can check it out!**

**anyways I'm gonna go continue the story and I'll try to update it as fast as I can!**

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

_'I got him, time to get the bells!' Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards the fallen Itachi. Little he did know that it was just a clone he is falling right into his trap. Sasuke was about to get the bells when the clone 'poofed'._

_"Sasuke," Itachi said, "you were tricked." he whispered it in his ear._

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Sakura we should help them!" Inner shouted, "Remember the point of the test was to work together."<em>**

Sakura looked at them, Naruto and Sasuke were both fighting Itachi, _"Why would they fight him even though they're not strong enough?" she asked, "Those Idiots don't have a plan! I swear when I get them..." she said irritatingly_

**_"So... what's the plan?" Inner asked_**

_"We need to get away from Itachi first" she began_

**_"And how are we going to do that?"_**

_"I'll create a 3 clones that will transform to us and I'm gonna throw a smoke bomb so Itachi wouldn't see us. Then we run!"_

**_"That's your plan?" Inner seems hesitant about the plan.  
><em>**

_"Yup!" She exclaimed, "And don't worry I've got everything planned." _

Going as planned Sakura made three clones, the other two transformed into Naruto and Sasuke. She was scanning the area where they're fighting. Naruto and Sasuke were getting beat up. Shaking her head she threw the smoke bomb on the area the swiftly jumping in the field where Naruto and Sasuke are.

"Naruto, Sasuke!" she whispered out load

"Sakura-chan!" naruto reponded

"Tch..."

"Come on we have to get out of here!" The three of the leaped out before the smoke disappear.


End file.
